


Our Daughter

by meggidarling



Series: Our Daughter 'Verse [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Hostage Situations, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Multi, Secret Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggidarling/pseuds/meggidarling
Summary: “ Captain! Can I speak with you please!”“Allen. I don’t think this is the best time. There’s a hostage situation-”Barry cut Captain Singh off. “I’m well aware of that, sir, being as my daughter is one of those hostages.” He growled, which attracted the attention of the crowd.\\ Barry Allen had kept his relationship with Mick Rory and Leonard Snart a secret, which meant that no one knew about their daughter. However, a situation with a new meta will force him to reveal his relationship and his identity to save her.//





	Our Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Two posts in two days! I'm not entirely happy with this but I wanted to post it before I started school next week. Also apparently I don't know how to title things. 
> 
> I picture Eliza as a young Amandla Stenberg (Rue from the Hunger Games film) but picture her however you want!  
> Enjoy!

Barry Allen wasn’t sure when this became his life.

He wasn’t even 30 yet, but he felt he had reached peak domesticity.

It was a Friday night and he was in bed by nine, exhausted from the day he had. He laid in between Mick and Len, both of whom were sitting up reading. He felt at peace.

“Hey, Scarlet?” Len said to him, reading glasses on and book still in hand. “Can I ask you something?”

Barry locked his phone and sat up, his back against the headboard. “Sure, Lenny. What is it?” 

“You’re…” Len paused to pick the perfect word “happy, aren’t you?” 

Barry looked at him with wide eyes. “Of course, I am, Lenny. You two are the best things that have ever happened to me!” He turned to look at Mick. “Do both of you think I’m unhappy?”

Mick looked down. “Nah, not unhappy. We’re just worried we’re holding you back. You’re in your 20s-”

“For less than another 18 months.” Barry but in.

“and I can guess you weren’t picturing to be in a relationship with two men in their 40s when you were planned your life out when you were a kid.” Mick continued, ignoring Barry’s interruption.

“And we know you weren’t planning on having kids before you hit 30. And now you have a 4-year-old.” Len added. 

Barry moved to sit at the foot of the bed so he could face both his boyfriends at the same time. “I also wasn’t planning on being a superhero or a CSI for that matter. I am incredibly happy with the way my life turned out. I can't imagine my life without you two or Eliza.” His voice softened. “What brought all of this on?” 

Mick and Len made eye contact and then looked down again, cheeks burning a dark pink. 

“Well, we’ve been together for more than a year and you still haven’t told anyone.” Len mumbled.

Barry gasped, tears springing to his eyes. The two men looked at his with wide eyes.

“I’m so sorry! It’s just we decided not to tell anyone at first and you never brought up telling anyone so I just thought you wanted to keep our relationship and Eliza our secret. I’m sorry I should have asked.” Barry’s babbling was only broken off a sob. 

Mick moved to pull Barry into their laps. “Hey no. That’s not all on you, doll. We all should have been more open with what we wanted.”

Len pet his hair. “Shh, Scarlet. It’s gonna be all right.”

“Da? Daddy? Why is Papa crying?” Eliza’s small voice said from the open doorway.

Hearing Eliza, Barry quickly wiped his tears and forced a smile. He opened his arms from the young girl to run into. “I’m just really happy, princess. Da and Daddy and I decided it’s time for you to meet more of my family. Isn’t that exciting?”

Eliza jumped up on the bed and into Barry’s arms. “Like Iris and Joe?” She squealed in delight when Barry nodded. 

“But we can’t meet anyone when you should be asleep, can we Lizzy?” He bopped his nose. “Let’s get you back into bed. I’ll even read you another story if you move quick.”

Eliza was out of the room like a shot. Len moved to follow her but Barry motioned for him to stay. 

“We didn’t fuck up too bad, did we Lenny?” Mick had asked once Barry and their daughter was out of the room.

Len looked at him. “No, I think Barry understands. We’ll just have to be more open with each other.”

“Oh great, more feelings.” Mick huffed without any heat behind his words. 

Both men turned back their books while they waited for Barry to put Eliza back to bed. After 10 minutes, Barry return, closing the door behind him. He crawled back into his spot in  
between the two taller men. After a few moments in silence, Barry decided to speak up.

“You know I didn’t lie to Eliza, right?” He smiled at the confused looks that he got in return. “I was crying because I was happy. I thought you didn’t want me telling people because you didn’t want me.”

Mick and Len looked at him with wide eyes, both of their mouths opening and closing like fish.

“Scarlet.” Len whispered. “We’ll always want you.”

Barry chuckled. “God, we’re all idiots, aren’t we?”

“But we’re idiots in love.” Mick laughed, pressing a kiss to Barry’s and then Len’s lips.

“That we are.” Barry replied. “But now I think we should be idiots who are asleep.”

~*~

After a long discussion, Barry, Mick and Len decided to share their secrets with Team Flash the following weekend. 

Now it was Monday and Barry was still floating on Cloud 9. He was smiling, even while doing paper work, which Julian found extremely creepy.

“Jesus, Allen. What’s got you so happy?” He teased, but Barry just brushed it off, citing a good weekend.

They worked, sharing jokes and bantering until Joe came running in.

“Barry, Julian. Come downstairs. NOW!” He screamed before he turned and ran down the stairs. 

Julian and Barry followed quickly. Everyone in the precinct was surrounded the TV, which was turned on to the new station. What the reporter was talking about, however, was what gave him the biggest shock.

“Witnesses are now reporting that a meta-human has attacked Central City Museum and has taken hostages. The number of hostages is unclear and the identity of this meta is unknown at this time.” The reporter said.

“Oh my god.” Barry whispered, whipping out his phone, dialing Len’s number. 

“What’s up, Scarlet?” His nonchalant voice alerted Barry that Len had no clue what was happening. 

“Are you watching the news?” He choked out, earning a weird look from both Joe and Julian.

“No, Barry. What’s going on? Mick! Turn on the news!” 

While he waited for Len to respond, Barry thought back to this morning. He packed Eliza a special lunch in her Moana lunch box and flashed her to school because she was so excited to go on her field trip that she didn’t want to take the bus. She was thrilled to see the new Flash exhibit at the Central City Museum with the rest of her preschool class. It was all she could talk for the past few days. She even wore her favorite red dress and asked Len for yellow ribbons in her hair.

“Oh my god.” Len cried. Barry could hear Mick swearing in the background. “My Liza!”

“I’m going to get her. I don’t care what stands in my way, no one is taking our daughter from us.” Barry said, his voice softening when he heard the men he loved letting out loud sobs and swears. “Get the Rogues together and meet me at the museum as soon as you can, okay? I love you and Mick so much. Don’t forget that.” 

“We love to you too, Scarlet. Don’t do anything dumb, okay?” Len said.

“I’ll try.” With that, he ended the call.

Joe and Julian looked stunned. They went to speak, but Barry put up his hand to stop them. “Not now. Captain! Can I speak with you please!”

“Allen. I don’t think this is the best time. There’s a hostage situation-”

Barry cut Captain Singh off. “I’m well aware of that, sir, being as my daughter is one of those hostages.” He growled, which attracted the attention of the crowd. 

“What?” Singh squawked.

“Unimportant. All I care about is getting my daughter and the rest of those hostages out and to do that, the Rogues will be assisting me.” He turned to face the rest of the precinct. “If anyone is more focused on arresting them and not saving those people, they will have me to answer to.” 

“Assisting you?” An officer chuckled. 

“Yes.” Barry growled. “Me.” 

Lightening flickered in his eyes and he flashed out, leaving a room of stunned cops. 

Singh was the first one to recover, as he had a feeling Barry was the Flash. “No one will speak a word of that to the press! Now come on people, let’s get to that museum. And you heard Allen, leave the Rogues alone for now!” 

Barry flashed into S.T.A.R. Labs, shocking Cisco and Caitlin. 

“Do you have any idea what the meta at the museum can do?” Barry asked before flashing off to change into his suit.

Cisco jumped into action, bringing up feeds of inside the museum. Based on the images, all the hostages, about 40 or 50 of them, were being kept on the second floor. The meta on the other hand, was harder to find. 

Even with the grainy feed, Barry could spot Eliza. She was sitting on the floor, her back against a large wall mural of the Flash. She was holding her friend’s hand and shushed her when she got too loud. She didn’t look scared. It didn’t even look like she was crying and her face was pulled into an almost perfect replica of Len’s Captain Cold Glare. If Barry wasn’t so scared, he might have found it endearing.

Barry was broken out of his panic when Caitlin pointed at something on the screen. “Look there! The meta knows where the cameras are but every once and a while she forgets and walks into frame.”

Cisco froze the frame and zoomed in. It was blurry but it was a clear shot of her face. A few more clicks and Cisco pulled up a mug shot of a woman with short, black hair with streaks of random colors in it. 

“This is Amber Daniels. Based on what she was doing at the time of the particle accelerator explosion, I’m guessing she has power related to water.” He said.

“Enough information for me. The Rogues are lending a hand.” Barry was about to flash off but Caitlin stopped him.

“Barry, I don’t think you should run in blind.”

“I have to, Cait.” And with that he was off, leaving a shocked Cisco and Caitlin.

He zipped to the Museum in record time. The Rogues were waiting just inside the perimeter the CCPD set up. 

“Len, Mick!” He called and ran over to them. He gave them both a quick hug. He then turned to face the other Rogues. “We’re guessing the meta-human has water powers but we’re not  
sure.”

Mick growled. “That makes the gun and me useless. I just want to save our daughter!” 

“You’re not useless. We don’t know anything yet. I think me and Shawna should go in and try to see if we can get the hostages out before this fight starts.” Barry said and Shawna nodded. 

Barry turned back to Mick and Len. “We’re going to get her.”

Mick and Len both pressed kisses to Barry’s lips and begged him to be careful.

He flashed in to the museum and turned on his comms. Shawna appeared next to him. He put a finger to his lips, then pointed to the stairs. Shawna nodded and disappeared. 

Barry began to canvas the first floor, looking for any hiding hostages and the meta-human. Oliver would have been proud of him. He found a map of the museum and read it over. If he remembered the footage correctly (which let’s be honest, he did. The image of his daughter was now seared into his brain,) they were in the Flash exhibit on the top floor. He could flash up there and get the hostages out, but he still didn’t know where the Lady of the Lake was.

He moved up a floor and sped through it. He didn’t see the meta or Shawna. Barry hoped that for their sake Shawna went back outside to get the rest of the Rogues. He cleared the second floor and made his way up to the third. 

He moved across the floor quickly and when he didn’t see the meta, he attempt to figure out how he could get these hostages out without Shawna. He moved towards the hostages, most of whom were children. He put his finger to his lip to silence any cheers his arrival might have caused. He was about to flash the first two out when a voice stopped him.

“Flash!” One of the children said. “Look out!”

Barry turned just in time to be hit with a pump of water. He was thrown into the wall opposite the hostages. He got up quickly, but he still felt a little dizzy. God, where are the Rogues.

“I knew you would come!” Amber screamed, hitting Barry with a tidal wave. “I knew you could resist saving a few kiddies.”

Barry fell again but quickly pulled himself up. “Well I’m here now! Let the kids go!” 

Amber laughed and came closer to him, arms raised to attack. Just behind her, Barry could see that Shawna had appeared with Len and Mick. Mick nodded at him and mouthed ‘Distract her’ before leading the hostages towards the back exit. 

Barry zipped out of the way of another wave. She screamed in frustration and tried again and again. Barry baited her down the front stairwell, further away from the hostages and down to the ground floor.

“Would you stand still?” The meta screamed again, sending another wave his way. He zipped to left, but she expected that. She had already sent another wave, this one hitting him  
square in the chest. He went flying back into a display. He went to stand, but a hydro pump knocked him back down. 

Amber let out another harsh laugh and moved closer to Barry, arm covered in water and raised to his him.

“Hey, Seaweed Brain!” Mick called. “Over here.”

The meta screamed in frustration but turned to face Mick. She stalked towards him, evil grin stretched across his face.

“Now, boss!” Mick called. 

The meta turned to her right, eyes widened when she saw Len, cold gun pointing directly at her. She went to move, but Len was faster. He iced her to the floor and kept the gun trained on her while Mick slapped some meta-human handcuffs on her wrists. They looked different from the ones he used, meaning these were probably made by Hartley. 

“Need a hand, Flash?” Mark Mardon asked, extending his hand to help Barry out of the display case he was currently stuck in.

Barry took it with a smile, even though his ribs were screaming in pain. “Thanks, Mardon.” He moved to where the rest of the Rogues were dealing with Amber. “I’ll flash her over to Iron Heights. You go check on the hostages and find Eliza. I’ll meet you at S.T.A.R.” 

He grabbed Amber and led her outside. She screamed and thrashed but Barry kept his grasp on her arm. He nodded at Captain Singh and Joe before he flashed to Iron Heights. He tossed Amber in a cell before he went back S.T.A.R Labs. He was met with Caitlin dragging him over to the hospital bed. 

He tried to brush her off, but was betrayed by a wince when she touched a sore part of his ribs. He decided to stop fighting and allowed Caitlin to patch him up. When she was done, she urged that he remained still for at least another hour. Again, he didn’t fight, he just sat and listened to Cisco name the meta. He was still going when Joe came in, Julian, Iris and Wally trailing behind him.

“What about Blastoise?” Cisco suggested, looking at Barry for his opinion. Barry just laughed, then winced, and shook his head. 

“Hey, Barr. How you doing?” Joe said, coming to sit in the chair next to him. The rest of team Flash crowded around the foot of his bed. 

Barry adjusted the bed and sat up. “I’m all right. The Rogues really saved my ass.” He looked at his friends and family and huffed out a laugh. “You can ask, you know?”

Joe looked down and sighed. “Barry, the way you acted at the station, revealing yourself to all the cops. That was risky.”

“You did what!?” A new voiced call from the doorway. Everyone turn to see Mick standing there, hands on his hips. “Red, what the fuck?” 

“I had to!” Barry said back, to which Mick rolled his eyes. “I did!” 

Before anyone could respond, Eliza came running into the room. “Papa!” She screamed, launching herself in to Barry’s arms, tears streaming down her face.

He fought back a wince and rubbed her back. “Shhh, baby, It’s okay. I’m okay.”

Eliza pulled back to look at Barry’s face and body, as if checking for wounds. “She hit you with so much water. I thought she was gonna kill you. I don’t know what me and Daddy and Da would have done without you, Papa!” She cried, new waves of tears spilling down her face. 

Barry continued to comfort the sobbing child, patting her back and assuring her that he was okay. He didn’t even spare a look at his family, but he knew they all probably looked like deer caught in the headlights of a speeding truck. It also didn’t help that Len had come in to the room. The two men moved to sit on either side of him and, like Eliza, began to check for injuries. They cooed at Barry, which made the rest of the room feel as if they were intruding on an intimate moment. The two Rogues plus the crying child calling him Papa probably short circuited their brains.

It was Wally who recovered first. “Um, Barry?” He asked quietly. “Where did you get a child?” 

Len huffed out a laugh. “Well, Kid Flash, when two people love each other very much-” 

“Lenny.” Barry warned, hands coming up to cover Eliza’s ears, causing the little girl to let out a peal of laughter.

Leonard looked at Barry with a smirk. “Sorry, Scarlet. Eliza is our daughter. Her mother, Desiree, was a close friend of ours before she passed last year. She offered to be the surrogate for Mick and I.” 

“Oh great, a baby Coldwave.” Cisco grumbled, causing Eliza to giggle.

“I like that nickname, Uncle Co!” She removed herself from Barry’s arms, clumsily climbed off the bed and threw herself around Cisco’s legs.

Cisco let out a surprised squeak. “How does Baby Coldwave know my name?” 

Eliza stood back and look around the room. “I know who all of you are! Papa talks about you lots and shows me pictures!” She ran up to Iris and motioned for the woman to pick her up. She let out a happy squeal when Iris did. “You’re pretty like Papa said you were!” 

Iris smiled at her and let Eliza play with a piece of her hair. “Thank you, sweetie. You’re very pretty too.” 

Eliza clapped her chubby hands. “Daddy! Aunty Iris thinks I’m pretty!” She called to Len, who gave her a big smile.

“Barry?” Caitlin asked, keeping her voice gently and non-accusing. “When were you going to tell us?”

Barry blushed. “This weekend, actually. We were going to tell you about our relationship and Eliza. I would have told you sooner but..” He trailed off with a wince when he moved too quickly. 

“Doll, stop moving so much or you’ll never heal proper.” Mick warned, fluffing one of the pillows behind Barry’s back.

“Aunty Iris! Down!” Eliza squirmed and then rushed over to Joe when she was placed back on the floor. She made grabby hands at him until Joe squatted down to look at her. She  
looked at the man for a moment before she pressed her finger to his nose. “Boop!” She giggled before she ran back over to her parents. 

Joe laughed and stood back up. He was silent for a moment but when he did speak, he surprised the room. “I wish you would have told us soon-” Barry flinched expecting a lecture, but it never came. “But Eliza is a cute kid and you seem really happy. They treat you right, right?” Joe eyed Mick and Len.

“Like royalty.” Barry affirmed. 

“Then I expect to get to know my granddaughter and son-in-laws.” Joe replied in a firm but soft tone.

“Oh Joe, we’re not-” Barry began.

“We look forward to it, Detective.” Mick said, squeezing Barry’s hand.

“Perhaps you would all like to come to dinner on Friday?” Len suggested. 

The room sounded with noises of agreement.

Barry’s not sure when this became his life, but he’s happy it did.

~FIN~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you so much for reading. Please feel free to leave me a comment or some kudos.  
> There will probably be more in the Eliza 'Verse in the future because I love the idea of Mick, Len and Barry having a daughter.


End file.
